1. Field
The instant disclosure relates generally to array processing and more particularly to general purpose array processing techniques.
2. Background
In communication systems, as well as a wide range of other systems, a large number of matrix operations may be performed to process data. For example, a variety of complex matrix-related algorithms may be used in communication systems to code/decode transmitted signals and/or to divide data among or reconstruct data from a plurality of communication channels (i.e., multiplex/demultiplex). Such algorithms may perform a variety of matrix-related algorithms such as Fourier transforms that may be implemented with a large number of matrix arithmetic operations in a particular sequence.
Communication systems in particular may perform a large number of matrix operations in a physical layer of operation. The physical layer of a communication system may provide functionality related to channelization and coding of data as well as interfacing with high level data layers such as data link layers. Because of the modern use of orthogonality in some communication technologies such as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), the number of matrix-related operations performed during the receipt and transmission of data may be large. Moreover, the use of multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology further increases reliance on matrix operations in communication systems.
Traditional communication systems may be designed from a component level to perform various algorithms through specialized circuitry. For example, physical layers of a communication system may be designed with a set of specialized components that each performs a particular algorithm along a data path of a physical layer. Each algorithm may be hardwired into specialized circuitry, such as Fourier transform circuitry, or other arithmetic and/or logic circuitry.
Legacy support of older Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards, and increasing complexity of communication systems has strained resources related to the development of specialized circuitry to perform all of the potential matrix related algorithms that a communication system may be expected to perform. Specifically, budget, space, and power usage resources have been strained in applications designed using traditional design techniques.